


Would You Like to Save? Pokemon Ultra Sun!

by Blue_Mage_Al (ThatCrazySynergist)



Series: Would You Like to Save? [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCrazySynergist/pseuds/Blue_Mage_Al
Summary: Have you ever wondered what protagonists in video games write in their journals when they save? This series serves to answer that question.Join Marty as he writes about his adventures in the Alola region, where he makes new friends, meets new Pokemon, and forms unforgettable memories that will last him a lifetime!





	Would You Like to Save? Pokemon Ultra Sun!

November 15, 2017

Hello there! My name is Marty, I’m 11 years old, and starting tomorrow, I’m going to live in the Alola region! Right now I live here in Cerulean City in the Kanto region with my mom, dad, and our Meowth. But tomorrow my mom and I will be on a plane to Alola! My dad is going to stay behind to finish up with his work stuff. So in the meantime, my mom and I are going ahead to get everything set up. Everything is already over there, so we just need to unpack everything once we get there. And because I’m going through such a big change, my mom decided to surprise me with this journal! Now I can be like all those cool game protagonists that write in them to save!

I guess I can tell you a bit about myself now. Like I said, my name is Marty. I turned 11 just last month, and my I like to play with Meowth and play on my Switch. My favorite food is chocolate chip pancakes, and my least favorite is celery. Also, I want to be a singer when I grow up. I got a guitar for my birthday to go along with that, and I’ve been practicing. I think I’m really good! I also really like to watch Battle Royals on TV. My favorite is the Masked Royal himself, right alongside his Incineroar and Rockruff! Maybe I’ll get to meet him since I’m going to live in Alola now!

I’ve known about us moving for about a year. When mom and dad first told me, I was really excited, but then I was sad. I already said goodbye to all of my friends, and I’m gonna miss them when I leave. But I can always video chat with them if I want to! Speaking of, three months ago I had a video chat with a man named Professor Kukui. He seemed familiar, but I still can’t put my finger on it…

Anyways, he helped me get stuff set up for me to live in the Alola region, like my trainer passport. Does that mean that I’ll become a trainer when I go there? I hope so! I wanted to be a trainer here in Kanto, but when I turned 10 and told my mom and dad that I wanted to go to Professor Oak and get my first Pokemon is when they told me about us moving. It’d be bad if I was halfway through my adventure collecting gym badges when we needed to move, so we decided to not do that. It made me sad, but maybe I can go on my own adventure now!

Also, Professor Kukui called me “cousin.” I didn’t think I was related to him, so I asked my mom about it. She told me that calling people that is pretty common in Alola. It’s the same thing as a friend. I wonder why they call each other cousin. Maybe it’s because we’re all one big family, or something. 

Anyways, I need to go to bed now. It’s kinda fun writing in this thing. It’s almost like chatting with a new friend about my day! I’m super excited for tomorrow!


End file.
